¡La verdad de lo ocurrido en la Isla, entre Jack y
by marijdepp
Summary: Una nueva versión, de lo que pudo a ver ocurrido entre Jack Sparrow y Elizabeth Swann, mientras fueron abandonados en aquella Isla, por el Capitán Barbossa. ¿Serán capaces de llegar hasta lo prohibido? Ven y descúbrelo.


**¡La verdad de lo ocurrido en la Isla, entre Jack y Elizabeth! **

Estaba a mi lado. Sentada mirando hacia el horizonte. Con aquel disgusto pronunciado en sus labios, que fruncía en mi contra una que otra vez. Ya comenzaba a anochecer.

-¿En qué piensas Elizabeth? -de inmediato giro su cabeza, y me miró.

-Es Srta. ¡Elizabeth!-Aclaró, con las cejas enarcadas.

-Ah. Disculpe, Srta. -Susurre-poco después, me puse de pie y camine hacia los árboles. Ella mi miró de reojo.

Camine por un viejo sendero, un sendero que conocía a la perfección. Mire hacia atrás y descubrí que ella me perseguía, continúe mi camino ignorándola, sonreí por dentro._ ¡Compañero!_

Segundos después.

Hace algún tiempo, tuve un pequeño inconveniente, un inconveniente que trajo mucha fortuna, si, fortuna y suerte. Tome la tapa del hoyo, y la arroje a un lado, sonreí al ver lo que yacía en su interior!

-¿Qué es eso? -Esas palabras me interrumpieron. Obligándome a verla y dar una explicación. Ella estaba cruzada de brazos, había cierta curiosidad en su mirar.

Me incline hacia abajo para bajar por las escaleras. -¡Yo pensaba que la Srta. Prefería quedarse e intentar ser rescatada! -Murmuré. Ella mofo algunas palabras mientras yo pisaba el último escalón. Algo tonto la verdad.

Había una reserva enorme para degustar, que no dude y tome más de una botella. _¡Compañero!_Poco después, subí.

Ella aún permanecía ahí. Estaba sentada en la arena, recostada de un árbol, se colocó de pie, al verme.

-¿Ron?... ¿Era sólo eso? ¿Ron?-dijo- algo disgustada. De inmediato me acerqué y le ofrecí una de mis botellas.

-¡Bienvenida al Caribe! -pronuncie, en un tono alegre, de inmediato me aleje, cuando ella sostuvo la botella.

Poco después, yacía sentado sobre la arena. Degustando del exquisito ron, de mis entrañables amigos, los contrabandistas, los cuales, al parecer, cumplen una condena en prisión, algo que agradecerle al Comodoro Norrington. Sin duda.

Ella, ella permanecía en silencio, caminando de un lado a otro, jugueteando con la botella, que curiosamente, navegaba por la orilla.

-Estarás sedienta después-Murmuré para ella, aunque no la mire. Ella me miró, poco después se inclinó, y tomó la botella, sentándose luego a mi lado. La observe y sonreí.

-¡No entiendo...!-dijo-mirando la botella. Tomó el corcho y lo sacó, dejándolo caer a un lado. La contemple con sorpresa. -! Ya veremos!

-agregó-tomando un sorbo de ron. Prontamente su rostro se arrugó, muy amargo supongo. Seco sus labios, y optó por otro trago.

Segundos más tarde.

-_Yo Ho. Yo Ho. Pirata siempre ser_. -de pronto- esa frase logró captar mi concentración.

-¿Qué es eso Elizabeth? -pregunté, lleno de curiosidad. Ella giro su cabeza y enarco las cejas.

-Es. Srta. Swann! -repitió una vez más. Esperando que al final lo entendiera.

Me incline hacia un lado, al igual que mi cabeza. -lo siento. ¿Qué es eso? -pregunté-una vez más. Ella frunció los labios y tomó otro sorbo de ron. La contemple.

-¡Es una canción que cantaba cuando niña!-respondió- Su canción era sobre piratas, cantaba una canción sobre_**piratas**__. ¿Por qué?_

De repente me miró con recelo. -¡porque mi sueño era llegar a ser una gran pirata!-grito-con gran molestia. Ahí comprendí, que a veces suelo pensar en voz alta. _Algo malo muy malo._ Se puso de pie. Tomaba otro sorbo de ron.

No sabía si apostar a su conocimiento sobre mí, o a reírme e ignorar esta situación. Pero siempre he apostado, así que me propuse a escucharla.

-Sé que tiene muchos cargos, entre los cuales destacan: La traición, amotinamiento, asalto a mano armada, suplantó a un clérigo en una iglesia, tomando a las pobres mujeres como rehenes, obligadas a hacer actos ilícitos bajo sus órdenes, y lo peor, atentar contra la vida de su jefe!-finalizó- había pronunciado cada palabra con tanto pudor, recelo, repugnancia y pavor, que hasta me lo había creído, pero esa no era la verdad. Muchas de ellas eran inventadas. Me puse de pie.

-Si, pobres monjitas, todas fueron tomadas a la fuerza por mí. -dije-en un tono sínico y agresivo. Movía mis ojos, de un lado a otro, al igual que mis manos. Ella amplio los ojos de sorpresa. No dudó en ponerse de pie.

-¿Entonces es verdad?-preguntó-horrorizada.

En eso, deje mi botella a un lado, subiendo las mangas de mi camisa, y mostrando mi pecho, dejando en descubierto muchas cicatrices. -¡Ésta es la verdad! -Ella dio un grito apagado, cubrió su boca con su mano, sus ojos se aguaron, segundos después, me aleje de ahí, caminando un poco lejos. _Verdades, ha._

Pasaron algunas horas.

Había recorrido el lugar más de una vez. Estaba cansado y hambriento. Fue ahí, cuando luego de mirar al sol, me percate de su presencia.

-¿Qué haces? Cuidado, hay un animal suelto por ahí, hace daño-murmuré-de inmediato se dio la vuelta y buscó con la mirada. Me quedé observándola.

Poco después, descubrió, que hablaba por mí. Se atrevió a acercarse. La mire con los ojos cemi cerrados.

-¿Qué? -pregunté-intrigado. Me había sentado en la arena. Ella hizo lo mismo.

-creo que le debo una disculpa. Sr. Sparrow. -dijo- tenía la mirada baja, y sus manos juntas sobre sus rodillas.

-Es Capitán. Capitán Jack Sparrow. -aclare-ella frunció las cejas, se atrevió a sonreír.

Poco después.

-¿Me enseñarías esa canción? -le pregunté, habíamos hecho una fogata en medio. Ella tenía las manos extendidas, hacia las llamas.

-¡quizás!-dijo- volvió a sonreír. Me acerqué y arroje una rama pequeña hacia la fogata y luego me senté junto a ella, ofreciéndole otra botella de ron, la cual tomó sin dudar.

-gracias-susurro.

...La noche ya había llegado, las olas del mar eran más altas, él viento era una ráfaga inminente de frío... Él frío que te secuestra la piel...

-¡Y somos tan malos como un huracán, todos brindando yo ho, yo ho yo ho pirata siempre ser! -pero ella y yo yacíamos cantando al rededor de la fogata, contentos, tanto por la compañía, como por la situación.

-Yo. Amo esta canción-confesé-a lo que ella comenzó a reír, cayendo a un lado en la arena.

-¡cuando recupere el Perla, se la enseñaremos a toda la tripulación, y la cantaremos juntos! -comenté- ella me escuchaba atenta.

-Y conduciremos al Perla hacia un nuevo horizonte, donde podamos hacer lo que querrámos. Seremos libres. –Susurro- ella con alevosía. Sonreía, tome su barbilla con mi mano y acerque mi boca a la suya, robándole un beso, luego de romperlo ambos nos miramos y reímos.

-Te convertirás en el Pirata más temido de los mares Españoles. -agregó-muy segura. Tomando mi barbilla entre su mano. Y me acerco más a ella, me miraba fijamente.

-No sólo de los mares Españoles. De todo el mundo. A donde querrámos ir iremos. Porque eso es él Perla. Es la libertad! -rectifique-tomando su barbilla nuevamente con mi mano. -A donde quieras ir. Iremos!-agregue- ella sonrió y alzó su botella para luego chocarla con la mía.

Luego, ambos tomamos un sorbo de nuestras botellas. Que por cierto, estaban por vaciarse. La acerque un poco a mí. Ella recostó su cabeza de mi hombro.

-¡Jack! Debió ser muy difícil estar sólo aquí!-comentó- cemi cerré los ojos y coloque mi mano izquierda sobre su cintura. De inmediato se enderezó y me miró seriamente.  
><em><br>Se disgustó_, pensé, pero prontamente sonrió, segundos más tardes, se acerco a mi rostro y me besó. Despacio, con ternura. Me deje caer en la arena.

Ella estaba sobre mí, _¿tenía ventaja?_Rompió el beso y se echó á reír, cayendo a un lado de mi, en la arena.

Me miraba con curiosidad, me atreví a inclinarme y besarla, lo cual permitió, luego, poco a poco, fui cayendo sobre su cuerpo.

El beso se intensificó, y dieron paso a apasionadas caricias. Caricias que poco a poco nos obligaron a desprendernos de la ropa.

Era incluso más de lo que había imaginado. Era hermosa y pura.

Acariciaba todo su cuerpo, con mis manos, mi boca, mi boca que desesperadamente buscaba la suya, encontrándome, con caras de satisfacción y deseo.

Sus manos viajaban de arriba abajo, acariciándome, aferradas fuertemente a mi espalda, mientras besaba la línea intermedia entre sus senos, terminando luego con su cuello.

-¡Eres mía! -susurraba en un va y ven de gemidos, llenos de excitación clandestina, esa excitación que nos quemaba como fuego, nuestra piel desnuda.

Jamás había disfrutado esta especie de extrañas emociones, que me hacía aferrarme a su tibió cuerpo, quien con recelo permanecía baja el mío. Luchando por permanecer en ese amarre de piernas en el que nos encontrábamos.

-soy tuya- susurró, besándome, acariciando mis cicatrices con ternura. Acercando su cuerpo desnudo más al mío, luchando contra el ritmo de nuestra inestable respiración. Que ascendía y descendía al pasar de los minutos. Clavó sus uñas en mi piel. Me dolió, pero igual lo disfrute.

Y así, entre continuos besos y caricias las horas pasaron.

El viento cesaba, la luna yacía en lo alto el cielo, brillando sin parar. Descansaba mi cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo, mientras jugueteando con mis dedos los mechones de su cabello esparcidos en la arena.

-¡Soy tuya!-repitió- sonreí e incline mi cabeza sobre la suya para besarla.

-Lo sé. Y para siempre. –Susurre-luego de romper el beso. Sonreí, mientras imaginaba una vida entera, a su lado. Pero, fue entonces, cuando estudie su rostro.

-No será para siempre, ¿lo entiendes? –Preguntó- Me enderecé, y aleje mis piernas de las de ella. Ella tomó mi camisa y se tapó hasta el vientre.

-¿Jack?-susurró-llamando mi atención. Me gire y la vi. Mis ojos se habían aguado. Todo se había derrumbado.

-Lo sé! Lo entiendo a la perfección! -dije- aleje mi mirada de ella. Prontamente, se acercó y recostó su cabeza de mi hombro. Segundos después, pase mi brazo sobre su cabeza para abrazarla. _Traidora._

-TE AMO desde que era una niña. -susurró a mi odio. La mire y nos besamos. Luego caímos de nuevo en la búsqueda desenfrenada de satisfacción, pero al amanecer todo volvería a su normalidad. Todo incluido, la distancia y la arrogancia.

Ni ella era mía, ni ella había robado mi corazón con tanta rapidez, en tampoco tiempo! Bueno, eso era lo que pretendíamos.

_Aunque. ¿Por cuánto tiempo?_–Sonreí. Ante la idea de un nuevo encuentro, tan apasionado y satisfactorio como este. En otro lugar, en otro tiempo. No lo sabía. Solo quedaba esperar.

Fin!

**PD: Inspirado por el eterno amor hacia SPARRABETH, Jack y Elizabeth Swann. Si les gusta, dejen comentarios por fa, besitos. **


End file.
